glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Power Source (STG)
A woozy Tubba wakes up, shaking his head whilst regaining his vision. He takes a look around his surroundings and notices Gonzales wasn't next to him. "Gonzales! Where are you?!" He cried. Tubba grabs his club and decides to observe the place, it was a giant planet with flowers and a small house nearby. As he begins to walk he sees a Luma having the striking resemblance to Gonzales and the Luma starts spinning around Tubba. "T-T-TUBBA!!!!!! LOOK AT ME! WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME! I'M A FUCKING STAR!" Gonzales said in fear. "This is a bit odd, has Red upgraded from grandmaster wizard to Ultimate Overlord Wizard?" "No, It was I!" A voice in mystery says from behind them. An elegant lady in a dress approaches them. "The great, Lady Honeydew." She says proudly. "Lady Honeydew? Never heard of you." Tubba says. "Wh-WHAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" She grew furious. "Yeah yeah whatever, can you turn my friend back already." Tubba says rolling his eyes. "N-NO! But mind your bad attitude, your friend now has the superpower to make you a fire breather! I'm good friends with Princess Starfruit and hate to see her in quite the predicament, it seems Chubba might just EAT her this time, he gets quite hungry." She says to Tubba. "Hungry for MONEY! Why, that'd fat brother o' mine wouldn't give two bits about eating the princess of Generic Food Land! He's probably gonna sell her off to some scheme to add more coins to his pocket." Tubba says in anger. "Alas, whatever he plots, you and Gonzales might have to stop him." She says in concern. Gonzales and Tubba look at eachother. "How EXACTLY do I get my super power again?!" They both say to her. "You bafoons!" She grabs Gonzales in his Luma Form and shoves him into Tubbas shell. Tubba then immediately breathes out a large ream of fire. "Now I know that it works!" Tubba says coughing a bit. "But wait Tubba! As you traverse the cosmos, you must find the Power Foods, they will be your way of flight throughout the cosmos as you explore the different galaxies to catch up to speed on Chubba, and Tubba, make Princess Starfruit less worried as she will now know that you come to her rescue!" Tubba and Gonzales wave goodbye to Lady Honeydew and use a launch star to head into the first galaxy. Yoshi Star Galaxy. Tubba sets off burning the piranha plants with his newfound powers and eventually destroys the Kamek guarding the Yoshi egg. "You'll never defe- AGH!" The Kamek dies in a flame downpour by Tubba. "What a loser." He then punches the Yoshi egg causing it to burst open! "YOU SAVED ME-" Tubba then hops onto the Yoshi squishing it to death. "Whoops, might be a bit TOO big." Tubba says nervously. A nearby Lakitu comes. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THAT WAS THE LAST YOSHI IN EXISTENCE IN YOSHI STAR GALAXY AND YOU KILLED IT YOU FAT FUCK!" Millions of Lakitus begin to swarm around Tubba to pummel him. Tubba gulps as he prepares for the imminent onslaught onto him.